Tails and Scales
by Alice Fateburn XVII
Summary: Alma constantly harasses Granberia, but perhaps, this time, Granberia will take the matter into her own claws.


Tails and Scales

Granberia looked around, checking to see if the springs were secure. It was a cold day, and the cold blooded girl needed a nice warm dip in the springs, but she wanted to make sure there wasn't any unsavory company. Seeing the springs completely empty, she let out a sigh of content and removed her armor, wrapping herself in a towel and dipping inside.

The springs were in a cave off of Hellgondo, and reserved only for high members of Hellgondo royalty, and Military. They are usually very busy most of the day, but seeing as its 3 in the morning, its highly unlikely anyone else was here.

Her beauitful bare body, wrapped only in a towel, covering the bits of her that weren't covered in scales. Her breast squishing against the cloth as she slowly dipped herself inside, getting soaked in the warm water. Feeling it against her body as she let out a deep sigh of relief, glad to be perfectly alone-

"Mmm~ Nice water, isn't it Berry"

FUCK.

Granberia's eyes jolted open and she turned to see Alma Elma, sitting next to her, soaked in the water as well! Her body wrapped in a loose towel that was about ready to pop at any moment. The Dragon gritted her teeth.

"When did you get here?" She asked annoyed.

"Just now~" The Succubus said, winking. "I saw you sneaking out of the castle so I followed you, trying to get a nice dip so I thought you'd want company~" She said, scooting closer to the Dragon.

Granberia scooted away, but Alma's skin was now touching hers. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her. "Can we not make this weird?"

Alma thought, "Okay. I hear you. But. Counterpoint. Lets make this VERY weird"

Granberia rolled her eyes, and Alma started to massage her shoulders. The Dragon was about to push her off, but, the massage actually felt very good. She closed her eyes, Alma's soft hands rubbing against her shoulders, the dragon letting out a soft moan as her expert hands gave her the best massage of her life. Hitting every kink and tense point, relaxing her more and more. She even started to purr a little, before her realized what she was doing and jumped away!

Alma had the BIGGEST smile on her face. "I heard that~~" She said triumphantly. She scooted forward, her breast squished into Granberia's chest, caressing her hair and petting her, smiling and grinning. "You really shouldn't fight it. You know you want too"

Granberia gritted her teeth, Alma's hands running against her hair, she closed her eyes, trying to think. Feeling the Alma's soft skin rub against hers, the beautiful intoxicating smell of her friend, the sultry voice whispering into her ear, her breath brushing against her ear and making it twitch. She very much did want it...

Granberia slowly opened her eyes. "Maybe... I'm just tired... of being on the bottom"

Alma raised an eyebrow, only to find that Granberia had grabbed her wrist and pined her against the wall of the springs. The Succubus blushing wildly! Breathing heavily as she saw her friend grinning.

"You act so smug all the time. Thinking your something great because I let you have your way.. But. I can have my way if I wanted to" She said, running her smooth scaled hands against Alma's face. Her thumb brushing against her lips. Putting her thumb in Alma's mouth. Alma's eyes locked onto Granberia's as she felt her thumb rubbing against her tongue, letting her have her way.

Granberia fingered Alma's mouth for a bit, before looking down at her breast, soaked in a towel. The Dragon reached down. "I think. I'm gonna have my way with you.. Just this once." And then, she yanked down the towel.

Our scene then changed abruptly. Our story now takes place in a empty ballroom, on a stage with an attractive human male, dancing and singing while jazz music played in the background. "Where no strangers to love" he says, and our scene changes again to the same man outside near a fence, wearing a blue workers outfit. "You know the rules, and so do I"

Our scene then changes to some ally I think, where he's now wearing a trench coat. "A full commitment is what I'm thinking of" He said, a women spins. "You wouldn't get this from, any other guy".

We go back to the scene with the fence, and he continues. "I, just want to tell you how I'm feeling" The girl spins some more "Got to make you, understand"

We are now back on the stage, the man is now accompanied by two ladies on either side while he sings this next part. "I'm never gonna give you up" he said, pointing up. "Never gonna let you down" he said, gesturing down. "Never gonna run around and. Desert you"

A bartender polishes the bar while he continuous to sing. "Never gonna make you cry" the two girls stand next to him, gesturing crying motion. "Never gonna say goodbye" he sings while the bartender starts getting into it. "Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you" and then we have the girl spinning again.

Back outside in the ally, while he is wearing a trenchcoat. He continuous to sing. "We've known each other, for so long" He said, to our female viewers. "Your hearts been aching but, you're too shy to say it" The music picks up, and he moves his arms a little. "inside we both know whats been, going on."

Back inside the dance hall. "We know the game and, were gonna play it" the bartender is now getting something funky. "And, if you ask me how i'm feeling" The man sings while the bartender does some high jumps and spins. "Don't tell me, you're too blind to see"

Back in the ally. "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down" he sings while the camera pans backwards. And then we cut back to the dance hall. "Never gonna run around, and desert you" The bartender is really getting into this song, I actually wanna know what his story is. "Never gonna say goodbye, or hurt you". Okay, The singing man isn't even all that interesting so our story is just gonna be describing what the bartender is doing during this musical number.

He flips over the bar, how cool is that! Anyway, that's the last we see of him and the rest of the musical number is more repetition so I guess this is over.

Anyway, back at the springs, Alma and Granberia had finished whatever it is they did, and because there were no witnesses no one can really say for sure what happened. Probably was hot, oh well.


End file.
